Dreams Do Come True
by AyameRocks62294
Summary: If this is a dream....I never want to wake up... -NaruHina-


Well here is my story...wow I've been going crazy over this pairing.

Please enjoy! -

Disclaimer: It's a bird, it's a plane,...-sigh- it's a sign that i don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

It was a quiet day as a young girl with pale eyes sat on a hill cradling her knees. 'Why must I be so weak!' the thought ran threw her mind as a tear trickled down her cheek. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She was a really beautiful but does not relies it. Her long blue black hair that she grew out had been cut in a resent mission and she was thinking threw what happened.

_-Flash Back-_

_A group of ninjas had caught me. I could easily kill all of them. I mean it was only three strong male ninjas and I could tell by the way they looked at me they were underestimating me. One of them grabbed my face and pulled it to his as if to kiss me. I felt someone grab my wrists and pulled them to my back. The one holding my face laughed._

_"I like her she's a keeper." he looked at his friends as if begging to keep me like a pet or a slave._

_"We can't look at her she's a Hyuuga. A weak Hyuuga though but a Hyuuga non-the-less." one behind me said back to him.'Weak' the word echoed in my mind. I felt my wrists being squeezed tightly._

_"Maybe we should give her a make-over, Ryu"_

_"Come on, Misao." Ryu begged. _

_Misao pulled out a kunai ,and just like that all of my hair was cut off. It was as short as it was threw my childhood. My eyes seemed to water up. Everyone liked my long hair. Misao came back around to the front of me with a large clump of my hair he smelled it ,and smiled at me._

_"Beautiful."the word slithered of his tongue as if he was mocking me."All she needs is one more touch" the one holding my wrist gave one hand to Misao. Misao used his kunai to cut my hand. He took my bloody hand and wiped it on my face."Perfect."_

_I finally snapped from my trance._

_"Byakugan!"I screamed. The one holding my wrist never had a chance. With my back turned I hit the correct spot and in a second he had fallen dead. Next I stepped forward to Misao. This guy needed the worst death ever. I hit the right spot. At first he didn't feel anything and started to laugh and make cocky remarks. Suddenly he fell to the ground coughing up blood I knelt down and whispered in his ear the word he used to hurt me."Beautiful."I stood up and walked to the man known as Ryu. "I'm sorry. I'll make your death quick." I ran forward and hit him. I heard his last word "Thanks"._

_After a while one of my team mates Lee finally showed up._

_"Hinata are you ok?" I nodded I could see he had gathered up what had happened from looking around. "Like me help you." He picked me up and carried me like a bride. I cried quietly into his chest. I stopped crying for a moment and looked up at him. His cheeks were red._

_"L-Lee?"_

_"What Hinata-sama?"_

_"Am I weak?"_

_"Hinata. You are strong and loved by many. You should like yourself more." I thought about what he said for a moment and smiled._

_"I am loved by many?" I asked him._

_"Yep."_

_"Who loves me?"he paused for a moment as if to think about it._

_"Almost everyone."he answered almost laughing. I smiled._

-End Flash Back-

Tenten had to fix my hair. It looks like it did many years ago.

I sighed. Lee was wrong I am weak. I see myself as a little girl who needs to be saved all the time.

He had also mixed me and Sakura up. Everyone loved Sakura not me. Naruto a idol in my eyes loves Sakura that's all I need to know. No one else matters.

Naruto.

I could almost say I love him ,but I can't. It was a crush. The biggest crush. My face turns red at the littlest 'Hi' from him. I just wish I could say something without stuttering.

Sometimes I hate being so shy. People say it makes me seem cute. No! It makes me seem annoying.

"I wonder what everyone doing." I spoke quietly to myself. I looked around for a moment and realized what I had done "Great! Now I'm talking to myself!" I sighed. For a few minutes it was pure silence.

'I need to be strong.' I thought as I wiped the tear that had fell.

"Don't worry that happens to me all the time." a male voice spoke out.

I shot around at the sudden voice. It is a voice I know all too well.

"N-Naruto." the name floated off my lips.

He gave me a smile and slowly walked in my direction and took a seat next to me. I could feel my face heat up in a blush as I watched him as he stared out into the distance next to me.

"Hinata," in the sound of his voice I could tell he was talking about something serious. I felt my face go redder than it was before as he continued."Are you okay? I mean when I came over here I could hear sobs and when you looked at me your eyes were red and puffy like you were just crying." he turned and looked at me.

I looked away "I-I'm f-fine. It was n-nothing."

I heard him chuckle. "People don't usually cry about nothing. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." I turned to look at him. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Hinata?"

I stared at him for a moment before responding."Y-yes?" my mind was screaming at the fact I was stuttering. I hate it when I do that.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" This time a just stared at him. He wanted to go for a walk? With me? Why? Does he like me? Does he _love_me? So many thoughts raced threw my mind. "Hinata?!" I realized that he was still talking to me.

"I-I'd l-love to go on a w-walk with you N-Naruto-kun."he smiled at me as he stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it ,with the unfortunate fact that my face turned completely red.

During the walk

"Hinata I haven't seen you in a while with all the stuff I've had to do recently." he gave me another huge grin ,that I find so very charming. "Hokage business." I nodded at his comment.

I have been happy for Naruto for a while. He finally got everyone respect. He became Hokage. I'm about to become a leader as well. Leader of the Hyuuga clan. My father has died recently and they are getting ready for the ceremony for me. None of my friends have commented on that because they think it will upset me. I just want everyone to be happy for me.

I turned and looked at Naruto he is so handsome. Blond hair and blue eyes ,so rare in people around here. I saw he turn and look at me and blush spread on my face. I thought suddenly Naruto has been trying so hard to talk to me maybe I should talk to him.

"Um...N-Naruto-kun?"he continued to look at me and I noticed his smile widen then disappear.

"Hinata! I think your disrespecting me by not calling me Hokage-sama like everyone else in the village! To think the soon-to-be leader of the Hyuuga clan do something so dishonorable!"

"Oh! um...I'm- I mean-." I was freaking out! How could I do something so stupid. I suddenly felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

"Hinata. Relax. It was just a joke. I like it when people call me Naruto. It's okay." I smiled at him then I relized his hand was still on my shoulder and a huge blush landed directly on my face. I tried to smile back I mean he _really _scared me there. I thought he was mad at me.

I laughed and spoke softly "Y-you really had me worried." he stared at me deeply. His eyes boring holes into my skin. I thought I was gonna die with all the blood going to my face. His eyes squinted as he looked at me he reached out his hand towards my face. My eyes followed his hand as it reached for my forehead.

"Hinata do you have a fever?"he spoke as he move forward. The close contact was making me feel really lightheaded. I heard a voice call to me ,before the world went black.

With Naruto-sama

I stared at Hinata. I can't belive it. She _fainted._All these years she hasn't changed much. Still shy.

Finally, Sakura told me she was shy. I always thought she was just weird. Not _shy._ So, what do I do now? I mean I can't leave her here. Should I carry her. But where do I take her? I don't know where she lives. To my house? No... The hospital? No. Well maybe I should take her to my house. I mean it's not like anything bad can happen.

I carefully picked up Hinata. She was heavier than when we were kids. I pressed her against myself and jumped into a tree. I didn't want to cause a scene. I mean what would people think the Hokage carrying an unconscious woman's body? Not anything good. I let out my held breath why was she so heavy? I looked down at her. Almost everything about her was the same. Same hair. Same clothing type a jacket and tight blue pants. Same... Well maybe not the same body type. I blushed and looked up. Damn, I'm turning into a pervert. I continued my trip to my apartment trying hard not to think about the woman in my arms.

At the apartment

I smiled as I entered my huge apartment. I have upgraded in space now that I'm Hokage. I placed her softly on the couch ,and walked into the kitchen. I began making two cups of ramen. One for me and the other for Hinata. Man, I hope she likes instant ramen. I placed the bowl on the table ,and stared at her for a moment. How could I not notice how beautiful she is before? I blushed for a moment ,and looked away. Why am I feeling like this I mean it's only Hinata. Right? Right?! I stared oddly at her for a moment trying to make since of everything going through my mind. I suddenly have feels toward Hinata? The quiet, shy girl? Well maybe not anymore. She's the quiet, shy woman now. I was starting to feel shy myself staring at her like I am. I felt my cheeks grow a soft pink tint to them. I tried to get my mind off Hinata for a moment and I began to eat ramen. I quietly said "itadakimasu." I broke the chopsticks and dug in.

People are shocked. They can't belive that after all these years I still have the biggest ramen obsession. That's all I want to eat, ramen. I do eat other stuff sushi, steamed vegetables, rice, and many other stuff. It's just ramen is my favorite.

After a while I had finished eating and cleaned after myself. I glanced at Hinata then at her cup. I hope she wakes up before her food gets cold.

I looked around my home. It's a complete mess. Maybe I should clean it up a bit. I mean what would Hinata think if she woke up and saw it like this? Nothing good that's for sure. I looked around once more. Okay! This is too much work for one person. I snapped my fingers at the idea that popped into mind.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled and ten clones appeared next to me. "Ok boys!" I said to them. "We got to get to work." I made a hand motion to the room ,they all said "Hai!" ,and began working. We worked for thirty minutes before we were finished.

I smiled ,and turned to my clones. "That's all!" I said happily. After I said that they all disappeared. I turned to look at the couch where Hinata still lays. "Still asleep." I said quietly to no one in particular. I walked over to her unconscious body ,and sat next to her legs. "Her ramen is cold too. Maybe I should try wake her up?" I thought about the idea for a moment before shaking her. I stopped. She still didn't wake up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I came back ,and held my breath as I poured the water on her. As soon as the water hit her eyes snapped open. She started coughing. She probably was choking on the water ,or unexpectedly swallowed some. I patted her on the back to help her stop. After about a minute she finally stopped coughing.

"Hinata are you okay now?" I asked her as she looked up at me. She gave me a small smile and I suddenly felt really warm.

"Y-yes I am N-Naruto-kun." she answered. She began looking around the room in confusion. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata."

"Wh-where am I-I?" I let out a small chuckle as she asked me this question.

"Your at my home Hinata."

Hinata's P.O.V

"Your at my home Hinata." he said to me. Did I hear him correctly? I'm at his house?! I looked around franticly. I'm in Naruto's house! Why?! How did I get here?! I looked at Naruto and the thought passed my mind. Was it him?

"N-Naruto-kun?" I said quietly.

"What is it Hinata?" he answered.

"H-how did I get h-here?" I asked.

"Oh! I carried you here."

"Y-you d-did?!" My face went completely red. He carried me!?

"Hey Hinata. Do you want to go on a walk through town? We can meet up with some of our friends." I nodded. I was a bit too embarrassed to speak. I could tell by all the butterflies in my stomach that anything I say will probably be reduced to letters from all the stuttering.

During the second walk

My face has finally lightened down from deep red to red cheeks which is fine by me. Every once in a while our shoulders would brush and my cheeks would darken ,but that's all. We didn't run into many of our friends. The only people we met up with was Sakura and Ino hanging out. After Sasuke left the two no longer had any grudge ,or reason to be angry with each other so they're friends again. They pulled me away from Naruto to have a "private" talk with me.

"Oh my god Hinata! I can't believe it! You and Naruto are on a date!" Ino spoke excitedly. I blushed extremely red.

"But we're-" I tried to say ,but Sakura interrupted me.

"I'm so happy for the two of you guys! Wait! Did you tell Naruto that you love him? Is that why you guys are on a date?"

They finally stop rambling to let me speak. "G-guys we're not on a date. I-I wish we were ,but we're not."

The two girls looked sypitheticly at me. "We're sorry." they both said together.

Not after too long the blond and pink haired Kunoichi left. Hinata let out a soft sigh as soon as they were out of hearing range. They were two of Hinata's closest friend ,but sometimes she wondered why. The were so very loud...but they do care so very much about me...

Naruto walked over to me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"N-nothing! They just asked m-me about something." I said trying to cover up what the conversation was _really_ about.

"Oh..." Naruto said glancing away. I wonder what's wrong...

In a matter of seconds we were back on our little trip.

"Hinata?" He asked breaking the silence.

"H-hai?" I responded with a stutter.

"Do...Do you like anyone?"

"I-I uhm... Wh-why do y-you want to...uhm... know?" I asked while my face was turn a deep, deep red.

"Why won't you answer?"

He had caught me. I really didn't know how to answer that. The answer to both would be the same.

"Y-you..." I said quietly.

"Hm?"

"You...I-I like you..." I don't know if he heard me or what his face looked like. I was staring at the lovely gravel below me.

"I like you too, Hinata." My face shot up when he said that.

"R-really?"

He nodded at me with a smile.

If this is a dream...I never want to wake up...

Wow! This took me forever. oO

PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW! 3


End file.
